Barton, Talk To Me
by weemcg33
Summary: This is my filler for Clint Barton's cameo in the Thor film. Just a short story on how I think Clint ended up in New Mexico with Coulson. Rated T for some violence.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Thor or the Avengers.

Authors Note: This story has been bouncing around my head for a while now, it's just a small filler for Clint Barton's cameo role in the Thor movie.

Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

Clint nearly jumped a foot in the air when his phone started ringing, he sat up stretching his aching muscles before flipping the phone open.

"Hey Phil, you missing me already?" He asked, smiling to himself as he heard the huff come from the other end of the line.

"Get your ass out here Barton. Your grounding has been temporarily lifted." Phil pinched the bridge of his nose when he heard the whoop come from Clint.

He knew he was going to regret this, his agent had been in the dog house for the last few weeks after putting himself in harm's way, as usual, and ended up nearly killing himself after jumping from one roof to another chasing a target. Granted the man Clint chased had taken a shot at Phil, it was only a flesh wound though, but all the archer had seen was Phil going down and blood.

This essentially made for a very dangerous and very unpredictable, Clint Barton. The archer had tackled the man mid air and only just managed to land on the next roof, a few inches short and they'd both have fallen the ten stories to the unforgiving ground. Clint had banged his head pretty good when landing but still managed to take out the target.

Phil hated when he did these types of things, Clint had absolutely no self-preservation, only an unwavering loyalty to Phil Coulson, his handler. It was the reason Clint had not argued about the grounding, well he did moan about not being a little kid anymore, but he still did as Phil asked.

The older agent could hear Clint packing his bag. "What's happening Phil?" Now the younger agent was all business, he grabbed both his favourite guns, ammo, a few changes of clothes, shoving them all into the black bag.

His bow and quiver was last, he pulled the quiver over his shoulder and strapped the collapsible bow to its spot on his back.

"We have a situation out here Clint, I'm not entirely sure what it I, but it's like nothing we've encountered before." Clint frowned, he could hear something in his handlers voice, something he wasn't used to hearing from the older man, _worry. _Whatever was going on out there in Mexico, it was putting Phil on edge.

"I'm leaving now Coulson, see you in a few."

Phil nodded and smiled as he flipped the phone shut. For some reason he could already feel himself relax.

* * *

It only took two hours for Clint to arrive at the SHIELD temporary base, he found Phil quickly, barking orders at the other agents.

"Hey boss, you can chill now, I'm here." He grinned.

Phil started to smirk then quickly hid the expression with a fake cough. He raised an eyebrow to his smiling agent and shook his head. _That kid. He just didn't seem to take anything seriously_.

The older agent walked out of the room, motioning for Clint to follow, they walked through the white plastic tunnels, then stopped when the reached the centre. Clint frowned as he took in the sight of what looked like a hammer sticking out of the ground.

"What is it?" He asked, chewing thoughtfully on the side of his thumb.

Phil shrugged and looked at the younger man. "We're not sure, but it's giving off some pretty strange readings."

Clint dropped his hand to his side. "I'm guessing no one can pull it out, or you would have done that already."

Phil nodded. "Not even the strongest agent can pull it free."

"Maybe it's like the Sword and the Stone." Clint offered, still staring at the hammer.

"What?"

Clint smirked. "Come on Phil, you know, the sword and the stone, only a person worthy enough can pull it free."

Phil smiled at his agent. "Could be." He patted Clint on the head. "I knew I kept you around for something." He said and headed back to the main computer room.

Clint gaped at him before jogging to catch up. "You keep me around for my charming personality and my amazing wit. You just can't get enough Phil."

He laughed as he dodged the hand ready to smack his head. Phil chuckled as he followed his agent, who had chosen to run ahead.

_I'm going to regret bringing him here_. Phil thought and walked into the main room.

Clint was sat with his feet up on the desk, phone in his hand and smirked as he got another nasty text back from Natasha. His partner was currently babysitting the famous Tony Stark and he was driving her nuts. She had vowed when the mission was over she would happily strangle the life from the billionaire, then she would come after Clint. The archer laughed and text back that he loved her too, he knew she hated that.

The smile disappeared when the alarms started going, agents were rushing about in a frenzy, someone hadn't gotten through their perimeter. Clint was already on his way to the weapon locker when Phil's voice came over the speakers.

"I need eyes up high, with a gun."

Clint smiled, Phil didn't even have to say his name for everyone to know that message was for him. Clint went to reach for the sniper rifle then paused, he loved his bow far too much to replace her now. Grabbing the weapon he made his way outside, the rain was bouncing off the ground, the dirt changing it to slippery mud making it slightly harder to run. Clint managed to stay upright though and vaulted into the small box lift, he pressed the button to take him into the air and stopped when he got into the right position. He snapped his bow to full form and kept watch for the intruder, his eyes scanning the area quickly. He spotted the tall man through the white tunnels, the shadow of the man was visible as he took on a number of agents.

"Barton, talk to me."

"You want me to slow him down sir, or are you sending in more guys for him to beat up?" He smirked.

"I'll let you know."

Clint gave a small smile, he was secretly impressed. The guy was going through the agents like a freight train, the archers eyes widened when suddenly agent Dobson and the intruder were tearing a hole in the side of the tunnel and rolling in the mud. The man was built like a brick house, not that Dobson was any smaller, but they were both punching and kicking each other and sliding in the mud.

The archer chuckled, this was so much better than television.

The big guy launched himself into the air, kicking both feet into the agents chest knocking him to the ground before knocking him out cold.

Clint pulled the string back, he was ready. "You better call it Coulson, cause I'm starting to root for this guy."

Clint watched as the man ripped open the plastic tunnel where the hammer sat, this guy seriously had a death wish.

"Last chance sir." Clint told his handler, he wasn't sure he even wanted to take the big guy down. Anyone that took out Dobson was okay in his book, the guy was a tool.

Phil came across his ear piece. "Wait….I want to see this."

Everyone stood frozen as the man walked round the hammer, then he stopped and gripped the hammer with both hands and pulled. Clint thought the guy deserved to be the one. The next thing he heard was an agonising shout to the heavens, then nothing but the sound of the rain hitting the ground.

Phil brought the walkie-talkie to his mouth. "Alright, shows over, ground units move in."

Clint relaxed his stance and made his way back inside. He jumped out of the box and walked passed the unconscious Dobson lying in the mud, Clint gave him a two-fingered salute and headed to the holding area where he knew Phil would take the intruder.

Clint stood outside as Phil questioned the man, he was scarily big, he didn't know how Phil managed to keep so calm. This guy could squish him like a bug.

When Phil exited the room Clint knew he was on the phone with Fury, probably updating the director on the situation.

Clint arched his eyebrow when it seemed the man was speaking to someone, but there was no one there. He felt a little uneasy as he watched, it almost felt like a presence in the room, not like a ghost or anything like that, but something alien, something they couldn't quite explain just yet.

The archer felt a shiver pass through him and then Phil was back and entering the room. Clint frowned, he didn't like that feeling, not one bit.

Loki smiled as he passed the agents, everyone here was so weak, they were like ants and he should be the one to crush them. He had known he wouldn't be able to lift the Mjolnir, but it was worth a shot. He smiled as he thought of the lies he'd told his brother, now he would be king, Thor was trapped on earth believing he was the cause of their father's death and Loki would return to Asgard to rule.

The Asgardian looked back at one of the agents who seemed uneasy, almost like he sensed something. Loki walked over to stand in front of the agent, he stared into the mans eyes. He was surprised when the agent took a step backward, looking around him, but there was nothing to see.

_Interesting_, Loki thought. He turned and was ready to leave this planet and return home when a voice called out, stopping him.

"Barton, come here a second." The young agent that Loki had stood in front of blinked a few times before answering. "Yeah, I'm coming."

_Barton? _Loki grinned as he disappeared, _I may have use for you yet_.


End file.
